Dragon
Dragons, or Draconis majoris are a mammalian, naturally occurring magical species on the planet Earth. Almost hunted to extinction, these creatures are beyond rare. The species is critically endangered; there are reportably only 746 dragons alive. The majority of the many breeds of dragons live in the USSR, but are also able to be seen in Europe, Asia, New Zealand and the oceans. History During World War II, Adolf Hitler ordered Luftwaffe bombing campaigns against known dragon nests in Northern Europe in order to eradicate the species, which he regarded as filth-ridden pests. This was extremely effective, decimating dragon populations within their home range and bringing the species to a critically endangered state. In modern times, dragons have a distinct dislike or outright hatred of any bipedial species due to a the long and bloody history of dragon hunting practiced by Humans and Dwarves. Characteristics Dragons have broad wings, scaled bodies from foot to tail, with a spiked tail. Most modern depictions in popular culture describe Western Dragons as fitting this description, as due to hunting most of the other species of dragons have become extinct. At the age of seven hundred, they become sentient. At first it begins simply with a higher intelligence, understanding of communications from other creatures, and an advanced pattern of hunting. Its feeding habits also change as the Dragon intakes a higher amount of meat. By the age of seven hundred and fifty, they seem to be as intelligent and understanding as a human aged at twenty. At or past eight-hundred, the two examples, that have been able to be closely studied, shows that the subjects Basilisk located in France, and Rusalka, in the USSR beneath the Volga River, seem to be willing to negotiate or even hold conversation for their benefit. Most dragons are found between the ages of ten, to three hundred years. The actual limitations to a Dragon’s approximate size has not been determined in any observation. However any skeletal remains recovered in the last fifty years has been recorded only up to 120 feet from head to tail. Biology The skeletal structure of a dragon are very strong, with light and hollow bones. It is consisting of a large head and neck, with broad shoulders moving down to thick legs, with its strong tail, and large leather and bat like wings. The muscles on the dragon are strong, allowing it to obviously support it’s own weight, and has masseter muscles in the jaw, allowing it to easily crush bones from living or deceased prey. From all stories, and recorded sightings, Dragons are covered fully by powerful and extremely durable scales, able to deflect bullets. All observed specimens have varied in size and features. Dragons seem to be just as different as humans and Anthro-feralis. The physical size of dragons can be seen between the size of a small dog to the size of a rhinoceros or even larger, depending on the accessibility to food. A dragon raised in observation, has been continually fed, and grown to the size of a humpback whale from snout to tail. The dragons found in the USSR, have also seen to adapt to the harsh temperatures and grow fur. Dragons are carnivores. Their size depends on specifically how much food they are able to consume as well as the individual age. Dragons will typically eat meat to the point of gorging themselves. Typical behavior of dragons 2 years of age to 400 will have them consume dogs, cats, cattle, and any smaller creature than themselves. The Dragon does not typically consume human flesh, and tends to leave the body of a humanoid or an Anthro-feralis if they kill it. The development of dragons to the colossal size they have become has confounded scientists and biologists even after dissections of deceased dragons. To this date, no one is sure how they are able to fly or grow to the sizes they are. Draconic breeds Throughout many years of study and observation, several specific breeds have been identified Asian Eastern Linnorm-Extinct Sea-wyrm Western Wyvern-Extinct Legal status In the summer months of 1948, four men were found attacking the dragon of the Volga River, in an attempt to slay, and harvest the Scales and Bones of Rusalka. The entire ordeal was noticeable, as soon as the first attack against the dragon was seen by nearby soldiers of the USSR. THe attack ended in a failure, two of the hunters were swiftly crushed and swallowed (something clearly abnormal in ordinary dragon behavior), while the other two were apprehended by soldiers. The attack infuriated Stalin, who, taking it as a personal insult and challenge to his authority, immediately broadcast the news of the attack on Comrade Dragon. His followers then crafted the Dragon Hunting Ban. Any who were caught in the planning, attempt, or act of hunting any dragon, of any size or location in the USSR, or even if it were outside their borders, would be sentenced and punished immediately. Since the two years of its implementation, the country stopped over a hundred attacks against the dragons inside of it’s borders, before Stalin demanded it be brought to the United Nations. After discussion within the United Nations, the policy would be put forth in each country apart of the Organization, and as of January 15th, 1951, the policy was implemented after renamed to the Draconic Protection Act. There are six sentient dragons currently known throughout the world, each country having different views of their legal rights. the USSR, and France both seem to be the most positive towards dragons, while other such countries are hesitent to give any of them any ground to legally stand upon. Ammit, located in Egypt, Africa. Rainbow Serpent found somewhere in Australia, with Basilisk found in Paris, France. Jorgumand in Norway, and Rusalka in the USSR, with the final dragon, Watatsumi in Japan. Category:Species Category:Magical creature